The Protector (PLEASE READ CHAPTER 1 FIRST BY FANTAISIEPONZ)
by magaja
Summary: AU: Ava LaGrange is the daughter of a haughty oil tycoon and thief and fiance of Nick Wolfwood. When an attempt is set on her father's life and he hires Vash the Stampede as his bodyguard, unexpected love blossoms between this odd pair. WXOC/V&OC


**PLEASE READ FIRST! Hi guys! I used to be a member of years ago. My username was FantaisiePonz. I reread this story randomly out of curiosity and was all of sudden struck back the want to continue the story. So FIRST before you read this, which is actually CHAPTER 2, PLEASE SEARCH FOR MY OLD USERNAME FANTAISIEPONZ, CLICK ON MY NAME AND FIND THE STORY "THE PROTECTOR"** **AND READ THE FIRST CHAPTER. Thanks guys! Enjoy**

* * *

Up until the age of 11, I knew my father to be boastful, proud, haughty, and maybe even a little selfish, but never did I ever associate his name with the word, "thief". Until then, I stayed ignorant as to the way he obtained his wealth, only that it was due to the black mucky stuff that spurted from the ground. Learning of his secret dealings and underhanded sneaky nature only became apparent to be on a day that is forever etched into my memory.

* * *

My father was expecting speacial company that night. And not just ANY special company: Rick and Nicholas were coming to dinner for father and Rick to discuss important "affairs". My heart jumped when father told me exactly who we were expecting to sit with us. I immediately began getting ready, curling my hair, slopping my lips with glass and my eyes with shadow. I put my favorite red dress on, one that admittedly was too tight and too provocative for the occasion. It was a spaghetti strapped, body hugging dress that showed off my wooden plank figure. My hair was pulled up into a curly ponytail and topped off my look with a pair of small, 3 inch, black high heels. I walked out of my bedroom, believing that I was the absolute most beautiful thing on the face of the planet. As my mother walked out of her room and into the hallway, she stopped dead in her tracks, fumbling with the clamp she was so masterfully placing into her soft brunette hair.

"Ava! You look -" Her face grew bright red as if she wanted to explode but could not detonate.

I waited for the explosion with caution, but my father suddenly came from behind my mother, softly grasping her shoulders and smiling down at me.

"Absolutely stunning." He finished my mother's sentence with poise and confidence.

I smiled and blushed, looking down at my high heeled feet. I knew I looked a little too grown up for my age. And I knew that my look would try the patience of any sensible mother. But all I could think of at that time was the way Nicholas and I would meet eyes and how ravishing he were find me.

"Phil! She looks 16!" My mother whipped around, searing holes into my father's face.

"Honey, we'll be staying in the house tonight and we've only two guests. It's okay. She looks just gorgeous!"

My mother sign in defeat, stomping her way down the stairs and into the dining room, mumbling angry words under her breath. I felt bad for mother. My father's word always seemed to overpower her own, especially when it came to raising me. Ever since I could remember, her word meant nothing to the LaGrange household, especially when it came to father's financial affairs. Whatever he said, despite what my mother's opinion was towards it, went.

"To the dining room, shall we?" My father held his elbow out towards me, speaking in a very poor British accent, but with that winning smile that wasn't the best but certainly the warmest.

Brushing off my mother's attitude towards my appearance, I hooked my skinny arm around his suited one. "Well of course, Mr. LaGrange." I couldn't help but smile at our silly moments together. We pranced down the stairs, arms hooked and giggling the entire way.

"As we got downstairs, I could smell the amazing aromas dancing around my nose from the kitchen. Our chefs were whipping up something elegant and delicious. Roast beef with potatoes and gravy, tomato bisque with red pepper and Gouda and even some apple and blueberry pies for dessert. The smells placed me under somewhat of a trance that led me into the source of the beautiful, tempting aromas. Maybe if I was quick enough, I could grab a piece just to sample. Just when I was about to push the kitchen doors open - the doorbell rang.

"AVA!" I pouted and crossed my arms against my chest, stomping back into the dining room at the sound of my mother's voice. "And exactly what were YOU doing, young lady?" My mother whispered to me in a somewhat stern voice. She knew exactly what I was doing.

I shrugged my shoulders and waited for Rick and Nicholas to walk into the dining room.

Humphrey fixed his suit one last time before opening the door and greeting our guests. We were always told that our butler was the snappiest and most stylish dresser. I totally agree.

"Humphrey!" Rick, looking absolutely sharp in a royal blue three-piece suit with rose gold cuff links and black cowboy boots, stuck his heavy hand out to Humphrey.

"Mr. Wolfwood," Humphrey returned, calmly shaking Rick's hand, only with half of Rick's enthusiasm.

"This, here, is my son, Nicholas," Nick repeated his father's gesture, shaking Humphrey's hand and nodding his head in greeting.

"Rick! Nick! Come right in!" My father's booming voice extended his quite small stature.

Rick walked into the house, followed by Nicholas and Humphrey who closed the door behind the pair.

"Phil. It's always a pleasure." Rick and my father clapped hands and pulled each other in for a bear hug. "You remember Aileen, don't you?" My father wrapped his arm around my mother, pulling her closer to Rick. She looked drop dead gorgeous, her hair up in a white clamp, wearing a long white long sleeved evening gown with dangling diamond earrings. They were a family heirloom that I couldn't wait to inherate.

As the adults conversated, Nicholas walked into the dining room where I was sitting on the chaise. I looked up slowly to find him in the doorway of the dining room staring at me, mesmerized. I'd never seen that look before but I knew it wasn't just any stare. It was a stare of astonishment. His brown eyes fixed upon on green eyes. I slid off of the chaise and began to approach him.

"Hi." I said, just above a whisper. He looked incredibly handsome. He wore a white long sleeved dress shirt, a red tie, black dress pants and stylish loafers. As I walked closer to him, I could see the few hairs that began to sprout from his chin. Beautiful.

"You look...so beautiful." Nicholas retorted with a goofy smile. More of a shy smile, I want to say. A smile that you can't control.

"Thank you." I smiled back. "You don't look so bad yourself." I giggled, he chuckled. Just as we were getting acquainted, the adults re-entered the dining room.

"Come, let's sit and eat. I'm starved!" My father lead Rick, my mother and Humphrey to the dining room. Most butler at the time dined with the rest of the staff of their household. We always welcome Humphrey to dinner. To us, he was just another part of the family.

Nicholas pulled a seat out for me, watching me meticulously as I sat down, more than ready to eat. I was past starved that day. As Nicholas pushed my seat towards the table, I remembered that I'd had nothing at all to eat for the entire day. No wonder I got so mad when mother called me into the dining room before I could grab some scraps from the kitchen.

Nicholas sat next to me, with my father at the end of one side of the table and my mother on the other end, sitting on the other side of me. Rick sat next to my father and Humphrey, between Rick and my mother.

"So, Rick, you got the maps?" My father asked while unfolding his napkin and neatly placing it among his lap.

"Of course. That's the whole reason I came." Rick replied, pulling out a large, rolled sheet of paper from his pocket. My mother looked up sternly at my father who was waiting for Rick to unroll the map upon the table. She knew something was up that I didn't know. And it bothered me to the utmost.

Rick flattened the map upon the table, placing an empty wine glass on either sides of the map. It was a map of Great Snave and it's outskirts. Very detailed with different prices scattered amongst the land. Just as the chefs were bringing out bread rolls for the table, Rick and my father began to talk business.

My mother, who began to look even more uneasy, interrupted. "Honey, do you really need to talk about this right at the moment?" She had the most fake smile on her face, I think even Rick and Nicholas knew her smile wasn't at all authentic.

"Yes." My father replied sternly, only glancing at my angry mother. Sighing, she began to unfold her napkin and place it upon her lap.

I looked at Nicholas, who looked at me and shrugged. Neither one of us could've predicted the end of the night.

"So, most of the members of my church live in these areas here where I've been tipped that there is rich oil deep into the soil. Now, there are already people who are about to drill here so if you want this area, you'll have to begin right away," Rick pointed to the middle of the map. Nearly the whole of Great Snave, it seemed like, attended his church.

"Which is no problem at all. What about this land here on the sides? Who owns that?"

"Small family. Ones that can easily be bought out."

"Well, I need this land. How much are they willing to sell for?"

"Ummm..." Rick suddenly looked nervous, looking down at his lap.

"Rick?" My father was beginning to look frustrated.

"200 billion double dollars."

My father stared blankly at Rick before bursting into laughter. "For this? Come on, now!"

"Well the land belonged to the family patriarch. They will only sell for that price. I'm not sure what the motive is -"

"I'll just take it." My father replied, looking at Rick with a serious stare.

"Excuse me?" Rick seemed stunned.

"I'll tell them that I need to begin drilling before I can pay them. If there isn't oil there, I will give them a small bit. But if there IS oil there. Well, we'll just have to push 'em out." My father reached for a roll and begin to spread butter upon it with his butter knife.

My mother shook her head, staring at her lap. Rick simply rolled his may back up and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Of course, I'll give you your share." My father smiled. This seemed to perk Rick up. He smiled back at my father and began to unfold his napkin onto his lap.

I was stunned. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My father? Stealing meaningful land from innocent people when he could own the rest of the land of Great Snave?

"Father...how could you do that?" I felt like I was entitled to an answer. I didn't want to believe that what people said about my father could have possibly been true.

"Do what, sweetie pie?" He replied, with an entire half of a dinner roll in his mouth.

"How could you...take someone's land?"

My father looked around the table, smiled, then set his dark eyes upon me. "Honey, this is an affair that I would like you to stay out of, okay? These are adult matters. Not children matters."

"Then maybe you should'nt have discussed it here." I spat back. How could he open up the door and expect anyone not to say anything about it?

"Young lady..."

"How could you do this, father? How could you take this meaningful land from people that have done NOTHING to you?"

"AVA..." He got louder. I wasn't afraid. I got louder as well.

I jumped up from the table. He followed. "You know what kind of person does that sort of thing, father? A COMMON CROOK!"

SMACK!

I suddenly felt my father's large, cold hand meet my face. My cheek began to burn in pain as I fell to the floor.

"PHIL!" My mother screamed as she threw herself to the ground at my aid. I said nothing. I felt nothing. I knew my concern was valid. I knew that the rights of these people were being violated and what my father was doing was not right even in the slightest bit. I was embarrassed. Nicholas stood, offering to help me up but I just pushed everyone away.

"So I guess it's true," I said quietly as I stood upon my shaky legs, holding my throbbing cheek and staring my father in the eye. He was blank. He no longer had the loving look in his eye that he always had when he looked at me. This time...it was a look of meaninglessness. "You are the thief they say you are."

With that, I turned on my heel and ran upstairs to my room. As I got halfway up the stairs, I could feel my eyes beginning to burn and my vision begin to get shaky. The salty tears began to work their way down my face as threw my bedroom door open and flopped upon my bed. I began to sob loudly, not caring who hear me and no longer wanting to eat dinner. My appetite was a meer memory. I sobbed and sobbed, asking myself why I had to find out this way? Why this had to happen? That evening, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke to the feeling of covers being placed over my body. I rubbed my eyes to see Humphrey tucking me in with my lamp giving light to my dark room.

"What time is it?" I groggled, still rubbing my eyes and wondering how in the world I got my pajamas on.

"It's 10:03 PM. I came to check on you and your face was buried in a pillow with all your dress clothes on. I knew that you wouldn't be comfortable."

I grabbed onto the top of the covers as Humphrey tucked them under my chin. "Oh, Humphrey. W-why?" I felt myself about to tear up again.

Humphrey sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe this had to happen. Maybe you needed to know now for a reason. But hush, little one. It's time for bed."

He stood, gave me one last glance and started towards the door.

"Humphrey?" I whispered. He stopped, his hand on the doorknob.

"I love you." I smiled. He was like the uncle I'd never had. He nodded, smiling back. "I love you too, Ava. Sweet dreams."

He closed the door behind him and turned out the lamp.


End file.
